Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gold Coin
by HiddenCamera
Summary: Harry finds a coin. He dosent know its power until he realizes every time he falls asleep, he is transported to a different book. Will he ever make it out? PLEASE r&r CHAPTER ONE REVISED


Harry Potter and curse of the gold coin By HiddenCamera  
  
Here it go!  
  
Chapter 1: Breakfast and a coin  
  
"Harry Potter!" shouted Uncle Vernon. "Get over here now!"  
  
Harry sat up and put on his glasses. He slowly walked to his uncle. Harry was tired and reluctant to be there.  
  
"We have been waiting here for almost 50 seconds, and STILL you never came to make breakfast. Hurry or I'll lock you in your room forever!"  
  
Harry walked over to the refrigerator and got out the eggs. He cracked the eggs and put them on the stove. He made himself some breakfast when he was done, but Dudley was still hungry, so Uncle Vernon took it from Harry and gave it to his son.  
  
Harry walked up to his room and sat. He was thinking about Hogwarts, Quidditch, and just the wizarding world in general.  
  
"Oh, I wish I was at the burrow right now. Flying my Firebolt with Fred and George. Talking to Charley about dragons. Hangin' with Ron. Even degnoming the garden" Harry said aloud to himself.  
  
The next few days were probably the most boring and hottest and just the worst days of the summer on 4 privet drive.  
  
This night was the worst of all. It was his birthday and Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were out at a fancy restaurant while he studied spells.  
  
He suddenly had an idea. He went over to his closet and in it was all his stuff as if he had to get to Hogwarts in less then a second. His Firebolt was in his closet, too. He put all his stuff on it, took Hedwig out of his cage and put the cage on the broom.  
  
He'd never flown alone anywhere before and was nervous about what the Dursleys would do.  
  
"Ah, who cares?" he thought to himself, "I won't see them again until June! I hope."  
  
It looked as though he was finally over the burrow; the place he thought would be the best place to stay.  
  
He started down into the large field, but when he got to the bottom, there was nothing but an odd looking object in the distance. He was nervous and hungry. The object didn't look that far, so he went to see it.  
  
After about 5 minutes he arrived at the object. It was a small wooden table, which looked like it was just built. On it was a single gold coin and a small slip of paper. The paper read:  
  
To a Mr. Harry J. Potter. Take this coin for it is for you, but if you are not Harry it will cause you doom.  
  
He picked up the coin. It was very light with a course, metal structure. He was tired so he took the coin and went back to his belongings. Suddenly, he felt as if the coin had given him a bit of energy.  
  
His stomach tied into a knot and he wasn't hungry anymore. All of the sudden, he felt worried, like he had uncovered something that had to do with evil wizarding.  
  
He sat down and rested his back against his suitcase. He took out the coin and looked at it. The coin was bright and beautiful. It seemed as though it had never been touched by anyone and had never been scratched.  
  
Harry starred at it all night long, as if it were putting him under a spell.  
  
He started dozing off, and finally fell asleep with the coin tight in his clenched fist. The adventure had begun.  
  
When he woke, he realized he was deep in a forest  
  
He looked over and saw to small people running from an ugly looking creature. The scene seemed oddly familiar to him. Harry suddenly remembered it from a book he read when he was around 10 years old. It was Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers. The people were hobbits named Merry and Pippin and they were running from an orc.  
  
He did not understand how he had gotten here. Was it from the power of the coin? He got up and hid behind a tree watching the two hobbits. Harry followed them in secret until they went to the white wizard. They were with a huge moving tree (called an ent) named Treebreard. Harry started panicking and went running to a way out of the forest.  
  
He got out were there seemed to be the ruins of a small battle. Dead carcasses were piled in the middle and had been lit on fire. He heard a noise behind him  
  
Clomp-clomp Clomp-clomp.  
  
He turned around to see to horses in the distance. He hid by a tree, still watching the riders come up and stop at the battle. There were tree people there. They got off their horses and started looking in the burnt carcasses.  
  
Harry remembered they were Legolas, an elf, Gimli, a dwarf, and Aragorn, a human.  
  
He decided to go up to them. "Hi! Are you looking for something?" His voice was quivering.  
  
"Who might you be my lad?" asked Gimli, the dwarf.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I am Potter, Harry Potter."  
  
Aragorn walked up to him. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn; this is Legolas of Mirkwood, and Gimli, son of Gloin."  
  
"Hello" Harry replied, slightly bowing his head. Gimli asked Harry:  
  
"Do-do you really have the-the (points to his forehead) the scar?" otter, Harry Potter."r somethingt it. in back to his belongings.ing . leys out of his cage and put the cage on the broom.  
  
"Oh!" Harry smiled and took his right hand to push his hair back to show Him. "Wicked," Gimli exclaimed.  
  
"Have you seen any Hobbits?" Legolas asked, "They would look like someone your age."  
  
"Yes, they are in the forest with an ent named Treebreard."  
  
"Come!" said Aragorn, who was running into the forest.  
  
Suddenly, something snapped in his brain. What was he doing? He was supposed to get find a way to get back to London.  
  
"I'm going a different direction. Nice meeting you" he called back to the people running into the forest.  
  
"And you, too!" Gimli called back.  
  
Harry walked over into a part of the forest.  
  
He was so confused. What was happening? Why was he there? How did the coin get to him? Did it do this? His head was swarming with questions. Harry decided it would be better if he took a rest. It was all so strange he needed some sleep.  
  
He lent against a tree. He slept for hours and during the long sleep his hand automatically reached for the coin. When he had it tightly in his hand, the world started to spin and get sucked into the distance.  
  
When he woke up he looked around and was amazed. He saw he in a black and white world. There were people all around riding bicycles.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON!?!" he thought.  
  
**********************************************8  
  
This is my first story I've written (except for A Year to Remember, which I right with my sister) and hope you like it.  
  
Please R&R  
  
HiddenCamera 


End file.
